


Mirror

by norselurkingwolf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norselurkingwolf/pseuds/norselurkingwolf
Summary: Masih segar dalam ingatan Lukas, ketika mata mereka bertemu dan ia bagai melihat cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya--yang amat dekat namun dalam dan tak bisa digapainya.
Comments: 4





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material melalui fanfiksi ini.

Kebanyakan orang mungkin takkan ingin pulang sendirian di kala gedung kantornya hanya menyisakan sunyi, bahkan jalanan yang biasa macet di depannya pun telah lengang. Sebagian orang merasa akan mati gaya jika harus pulang sendirian tanpa teman mengobrol, sedangkan sebagian lainnya ingin menghindari kemungkinan berjumpa dengan penghuni lain gedung kantor mereka.

Sementara Lukas tak pernah keberatan jika harus pulang larut ketika semua teman kantornya telah pulang. Suasana yang sunyi di kantornya yang telah kosong--di mana ia bahkan dapat mendengar deru napasnya sendiri--selalu dapat membuat pikirannya tenang.

Sedangkan perihal berjumpa dengan penghuni gedung lainnya--yang tak terlihat bagi sebagian besar orang--merupakan sebuah hal lumrah bagi Lukas. Ia selalu berjumpa dengan mereka baik di waktu sesunyi tengah malam maupun di tengah keramaian siang hari. Mereka bisa ada di mana pun dan dalam bentuk apa pun. Tidak jarang beberapa dari mereka berkomunikasi dengan Lukas layaknya kawan, membuat Lukas tak pernah merasa benar-benar sendirian--apalagi kesepian, karena kadang mereka malah menimbulkan berbagai macam keributan.

Malam ini pun, Lukas pulang sangat larut karena lembur dan berjumpa kembali dengan mereka. Sebagian besar tak peduli dengan Lukas, mereka berlalu-lalang dengan kesibukan masing-masing atau hanya diam di tempatnya tanpa melakukan apa pun. Sedangkan sebagiannya lagi ada yang menyapanya, bahkan sempat mengajak ia mengobrol.

Setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan seseorang yang ditemuinya di koridor, dengan santai Lukas memasuki elevator untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Di dalamnya ternyata hanya ada satu orang, yang memang sering berada di elevator di waktu seperti ini.

Tiga lantai dilalui dalam kesunyian. Di lantai dua belas, orang itu keluar tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Lukas segera menekan tombol turun. Elevator itu bergerak kembali, hanya untuk saat yang singkat sebelum berhenti di lantai sepuluh.

Seseorang melangkah masuk dari lantai itu. Namun Lukas tak terlalu memperhatikan sosok itu pun lantai berapa yang ditekannya, karena ia sibuk membalas pesan dari teman kantornya. Orang itu pun hanya berdiri memunggunginya, tanpa mengatakan apapun sampai elevator bergerak kembali.

Tak ada yang bicara selama mereka menuju ke bawah. Bunyi yang terdengar hanyalah dari papan ketik ponsel Lukas.

Akhirnya elevator berhenti. Lukas melirik dan menemukan mereka berada di lantai empat.

Pintu elevator pun terbuka dan Lukas baru memperhatikan orang yang masuk dari lantai sepuluh tadi.

Dia memiliki rambut pirang pucat persis seperti Lukas. Ia ternyata juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan Lukas, kemeja bergaris-garis putih dan biru muda, dan sama-sama membawa tas hitam yang identik. Lukas berpikir ini hanya sebuah kebetulan yang lucu. Bukankah hampir setiap orang pernah mengalami ini?

Namun pikiran tersebut buyar ketika orang itu menoleh sebelum melangkah keluar. Saat itulah pandangan mereka bertemu, dan Lukas melihat wajah yang sama dengan dirinya. 

Kemudian orang itu tersenyum dan mengatakan, "Semoga malammu menyenangkan."

Lukas mendengar suaranya sendiri dari mulut orang itu.

Pintu elevator menutup setelahnya, menghapus jejak sosok itu sebelum Lukas sempat mengatakan apapun. Kini ia kembali sendirian di dalam elevator yang dingin dan bergerak ke bawah dalam suasana yang benar-benar sepi.

Lukas telah berada dalam mobilnya yang melaju melintasi jalan lengang ke arah rumahnya, tetapi ingatannya soal sosok itu masih segar. Ia tak pernah menjumpai sosok seperti itu sebelumya dan tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengannya. Itu semakin membuatnya sulit melupakan momen ketika mata mereka bertemu, dan ia merasa bagai melihat cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya--yang amat dekat namun dalam dan tak bisa digapainya.

**Author's Note:**

> apakah itu doppleganger? hantu? atau dari dunia paralel? apapun itu, terserah pada pembaca saja ;D


End file.
